How to Write a Tsubasa Crossover
by The Violent Tomboy
Summary: At its most basic, a Tsubasa crossover is pretty simple, so please write one yourselves. There's not enough of them here. /Contains ranting./


Mokona jumped out onto the stage and pulled down a screen by its cord.

"And now for a Public Service Announcement!" it chirped out as words began to appear on the screen:

------------------------------

The Violent Tomboy is the creator of the self-proclaimed best-written and most popular Tsubasa crossover fanfiction on this website, and she feels that it is sadly true because she hardly has any competition. While she loves getting reviews for her Crossover Chronicles, sometimes she feels like rolling her eyes at the requests. She has dozens and dozens of them, and if she actually knew every single one of them, or at least the gist of them, she'd feel like she has even less of a life she already has.

However, she _would_ like to see some of the crossovers requested of her.

She just doesn't want to do them herself. She wants to enjoy reading good Tsubasa crossover fanfiction from other people. But…

…the Tsubasa section has a pathetic lack of crossovers. Only a handful exists, and she can count the fingers on one hand that are actually any good.

(Okay, maybe that's a slight exaggeration, but it's not too off.)

This can't be right. According to what little logic she possesses, the Tsubasa section should be full of crossover stories, more so than KuroFai stories.

(Not that that pairing is bad at all, but you know what is meant.)

Therefore, she would like to put down a basic outline for a Tsubasa crossover story, and hopefully spur other people into writing themselves.

_**Step 1: The Random Portal.**_

The random portal is a common tool in crossover stories in which the worlds in question are not compatible. Someone tries to do something and something else happens, the something else usually resulting in that someone being teleported somewhere else. However, at times these things hardly sound plausible, even in the realm of fiction. That's why, luckily, in Tsubasa, the random portal is already introduced and can be easily implemented in any series:

**MOKONA.**

Duh.

Mokona takes the time-traveling quartet by sucking them up in its mouth and dumping them into whatever random slot the ball of the dimensional roulette stops at. Seriously. Boom. They fall out of the sky. There's the start of your story.

Now, is that so hard to start off?

**_Step 2: Plot? What Plot?_**

One problem that many, many stories suffer in is the plot section. It can be hard at times to think up of a good plot, and unfortunately, the most written stories on this site seem to be the 'betrayal' fics, in which everybody inexplicably turn on a single character and the character becomes emo as a result and can interact with the people from another story without anybody else in the way to write about. Not to mention the hazard hormones and love hexagons and shit that are usually distastefully added in those kinds of stories.

The Violent Tomboy DESPISES those stories, mostly because she can't see people who fought together, laughed together, cried together, and all the other whatnot just turning around and stabbing each other in the back out of the blue.

Crossover plots, at the most basic, should be fairly simple. The people from the two (or more) different worlds either help each other out or possibly try to kill each other in order to reach their canon goal. In Tsubasa crossover stories, what starts all the conflicts should be fairly obvious:

**T****HE FEATHER.**

Duh.

A source of nearly limitless power comes out of nowhere, so OBVIOUSLY there's going to be a big commotion over it. Either the main protagonists of the other series will help out of Tsubasa gang, because the main antagonists are after it, or maybe the main protagonists will want it for themselves. Anyways, bang! Major action right here!

_**Step 3: The End?**_

Writing the end to any story can be hard. But ultimately, there's only one way a Tsubasa crossover fiction can end:

The Tsubasa gang gets the feather. Mokona sucks them up so that they can go to another land, forever leaving the previous one behind. May the people of this world remember them forever…

Also, The Violent Tomboy would like to remind you all that there are so many things that can be mixed in for some spice: relationships, epiphanies, insight, and the many other things that can be reached with the help of interacting with new people. Be creative. Just no betrayals and hormones gone incredibly astray, please.

Of course, it is entirely possible that one writes a decent Tsubasa crossover without following this format. After all, this format only works if it's pre-Tokyo Arc. Maybe you can write a story that happens after it, and maybe it'll be so frickin' awesome any Tsubasa fan should read it or be shunned from the world.

And one last thing. Like any story, basic grammar should be checked. Bad grammar is always a turn off. Besides, crappy grammar usually means crappy story because the author couldn't be bothered actually making the story any good and merely demands that you can't flame him (or her), meaning that he's not going to get any reviews at all.

(snicker)

Hopefully, while an influx of Tsubasa crossovers is unlikely, there will be some good ones written.

Have a good day, all of you!

And _please_ write!

-----------------------

And then the screen automatically rolled back up, sending Mokona flying off screen.


End file.
